1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium for a sublimation type heat-sensitive transfer recording process.
2. Description of Related Arts
Sublimation type heat-sensitive transfer recording processes generally have various features such as quiet, the apparatus to be used is small in size and therefore cheap, maintenance thereof is easy and time required for output is short. In addition thereto, the use of sublimable disperse dyes enables high gradation recording by continuously changing the amount of thermal energy to be generated as well as a high density, high resolution recording. Therefore, this type of recording process is superior to other types of recording processes, particularly when it is intended to produce full-color hard copies, and these types of recording process are used widely for color printers and video printers.
Conventionally, the recording medium used in this type of recording process is a material composed of a paper or synthetic paper (mainly a polypropylene paper) on which is formed a recording layer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,782. However, if a polypropylene paper is used as a substrate, there arise various problems such curling after recording due to heat generated in the thermal head of the recording apparatus, recorded images are not lustrous, and the whiteness of image receiving sheets is low.